


Touch

by Perkyandproud



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perkyandproud/pseuds/Perkyandproud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faramir craves being touched.  Boromir finds out.  And they meet Eomer for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Faramir Fiction Archive's 2009 Midwinter Swap for Phytha. Request: "I like it hot and steamy , the more the better. A little bit of angst and some kink would be very, very welcome. The brothers of Gondor meet Eomer of Rohan. After some hesitations they get closer and closer. VERY close indeed. With the help of their new friend the brothers are finally able to act upon their feelings for one another."

"It is bloody freezing out here," Boromir grumbled. He glared at the expanse of snow that stretched before them. "Why father could not get this bee in his headdress in the summer..."

Faramir flushed guiltily behind him. He knew why. Gandalf had been spotted approaching Minas Tirith and Denethor hated the influence the wizard had on his youngest son.

_"I am sending you to tend one of the watch posts on the border with Rohan," the Steward had said. "I will send Boromir with you. With any hope his influence will keep you out of trouble. Last thing I need is one of your foul ups right now." _

Regardless of the reason, Faramir was grateful for the time with his brother...even with the complaints about the cold. He knew that if anyone else were with them his brother would be the strong stoic leader, it was only with Faramir that he let his guard down. Also, Faramir had the utmost faith that their father would not send his favorite son to just _any_ post in the mountains of Gondor. Whereas if he had come alone, it would be deliberately miserable.

"There's the last marker!" Boromir turned in his saddle and flashed his famous grin at his little brother. "Last one there takes care of the horses!"

Faramir sternly tamped down the flutter in his stomach and grinned back, urging his horse to speed up. He knew he would lose, he always did, but Boromir never left all the work to him; his brother just liked to win.

When the large cabin came into view however, both men reined in sharply. There were Rohirrim soldiers out front, milling about and mounting up.

One, with a ridiculously long tail flowing down from his helmet, was talking to another who stood upon the steps. "It will only be a week Eomer! With your hand and wrist sprained you are a target, not a fighter. You would not want someone else killed because you could not wield a sword or spear, do you?"

The fair skinned man flushed red. "No father."

The older man chuckled and leaned down to ruffle his son's blond hair. "Next time you will remember to keep your grip loose when slicing down orcs, yes? Even Rohirrim steel can turn on those ribs!"

Eomer's flush deepened. "Yes, father."

"We will be back in a week. Do be pleasant to your hosts!" With a flash of white teeth the horselord spun his mount around and gather his men to him with a sweep of his head. "We ride!"

With a thunder of hooves and a flurry of snow, where there had been a hundred horses and men...now there were but three. Eomer on the steps, and the two brothers.

Faramir followed Boromir into the churned up clearing and up to the front of the cabin. His brother greeted the other man with a nod.

"We are here to relieve the Gondor patrol. Where are they?" Boromir asked bruskly.

"Around back," came the equally brusk reply. "Put up your horses and I will let them know you are here."

 

After a quick but thorough grooming, the brothers secured their horses in the strangely warm stable. Faramir could see no fire or sign of a stove, but was grateful on his horse's behalf.

He followed Boromir into the cabin...which again was comfortably warm. There was a cooking fire, but it was banked and too small for such a large space.

The horselord appeared at a door in the back. "This way."

Puzzled as to why the patrol was not coming out to meet them, Faramir looked over at Boromir. From his brother's dark demeanor he was wondering the same.

Stepping through the door however caused all thoughts of strange behavior to fly from their heads.

The back of the cabin sat just back from the edge of a cliff overlooking the lush valley below. It had a clear line of sight to both the watch stations to either side, but a haze of fog gently blanketed the landscape below and the midwinter sun turned the snow on the mountains to diamonds.

A long speechless moment later the brothers turned back to the cabin and received another shock. A pool of water, carved into the very rock, with steam rising gently from it, sat between the cabin and the signal pyre. It was large enough for at least three or four men, Faramir thought, if they were friendly.

Finally their eyes fell on the two grinning border watchmen. "It sure is something, huh?" the senior asked them. "My apologies for not coming out, but tradition at this post says it must be seen to be believed!"

Faramir nodded dumbly. A description would not have done the awe inspiring view or the hot springs any justice at all.

Boromir sighed, his brother seeing him resist the urge to roll his eyes. Faramir carefully hid his smile as they ran through the ages old ritual of changing the guard.

 

A day later the three men, Eomer, Boromir and Faramir lay in the pool soaking up the warmth. The air was still freezing, but as long as one stayed submerged or in the cabin, they really did not notice. It was no wonder this was one of the most sought after posts, Faramir mused. None of the three had resisted the lure of the pool for very long after the relieved guards had left that morning.

Idle conversation and some general boasting about horses had petered off after lunch. Now the winter sun was shining its weak warmth down on their heads and the only noise was the wind through the trees that formed a semi-circle around the cabin.

Eomer lifted his head from the edge of the pool and cast a long slow look at the red-head. "So...do you like to ride, Faramir?"

The younger man sat up with a splash, flushing a deep pink as the exact meaning of Eomer's comment hit him. "I...uh...uh..."

Boromir also sat up and glowered at the horselord. "That is my brother you are talking to!"

The blond shrugged. "We are all warriors here. Be a shame if we are all stallions though!"

Faramir turned a darker red and sunk deeper into the water. Warriors on long patrols in the wilderness did often turn to one another for "comfort," but to discuss it in front of his older brother made him quite...uncomfortable!

"And so you think to plant yourself in my brother's ass?" growled Boromir.

Eomer grinned at the angry brunet. "Well, I did not think _you_ would bend over. I would bet you have never bent for another in your life." The blond leaned forward, "In fact, I would bet that the very idea of being under another man scares you." His tone dripped challenge.

Faramir's eyes grew wide and he held his breath as his brother's already dark mien turned thunderous black.

"First you proposition my brother and now me?" Boromir snarled. "Week be damned, I should throw you out into the snow!"

The horselord tsked. "Scared, I was right."

Speaking quickly to diffuse the situation before blood was drawn and war was declared, Faramir slid between the two, facing the blond. "Please, I will submit to you! Just...when you take me, Boromir will take you."

That stopped them both. Boromir, he was certain, with a frown, but Eomer smiled and pulled the younger man to him. "You think I am not fine with that, beautiful one? Fore and aft is a wonderful thing." He lowered his head to suck just above Faramir's collarbone and his hands to graze the red-head's hips. One hand drifted forward to the cleft of Faramir's ass, the other back to stroke the other man's cock.

Unable to meet his brother's eyes, Faramir succumbed to the other's caresses with a quiet gasp and a long moan.

"So responsive," Eomer murmured against his neck. He twisted them about so Faramir's back was to the rock. "You enjoy being touched, yes?

Faramir shuddered and writhed beneath the knowing hands of the horselord. "Yes," he sighed in agreement. Just because he was aware that years of neglect by his father left him vulnerable to anyone who showed interest in him did not make it easier to resist.

Lips captured his in a bruising kiss. He opened his eyes to see his brother's unsmiling face.

"If you hurt him," Boromir spoke into Eomer's ear, "I will hurt you."

The blond nodded his understand and quickly shifted to allow Boromir between his legs, his mouth never leaving the mark he was making on Faramir's neck.

Eomer was apparently anticipated their agreement. It was only a moment later that his oily fingers prepared Faramir quickly and easily, the red-head's body used to such things. Again, Faramir could not meet his brother's eyes.

After the blond too was stretched and readied, which took rather longer, the horselord pushed Faramir's knees to his chest and slid slowly into him. Once fully seated Eomer nodded to Boromir and moaned as he too was filled.

Faramir kept his eyes closed as Eomer moved over him. He loved being touched, even the feel of another's cock inside him, but he had learned early on never to look his partner in the eyes. It was far easier to pretend they cared for him that way.

Again he felt lips on his neck...and lips on his own. His eyes flew open to see his brother's face, inches from his own. Boromir looked...sad, with a hint of something else.

Eomer shifted between them, making Faramir gasp. "Move!" the horselord commanded Boromir. "The harder and faster the better!"

Boromir glared down at the back of the blond's head, but took him at his word. Faramir shuddered and moaned as Eomer, driven by Boromir, did the same to him.

It took only a short time for the blond, with twice the stimulus as the brothers, to spill his seed with a loud cry, nearly striking Boromir in the nose as he threw his head back. Faramir's cock, squeezed tight between them, spent soon after. Boromir however continued thrusting into Eomer for some moments longer, causing the blond to gasp and moan happily in Faramir's ear. When Boromir finally did spill it was with a simple grunt. Immediately after he pulled out and pried the other two apart, checking Faramir for injuries.

Eomer watched them from the other side of the pool. He gave them both a heavy lidded slow smile. "I have not had a ride like that in a while." He stretched. "I will be here six more days, shall we make the most of them?"

Boromir, his hands resting on Faramir's shoulders, twisted toward the blond with a scowl. Faramir touched his brother's elbow, stopping him.

"Please?" he whispered. "It will keep the two of you from each others throat."

His brother looked back down at him. "Are you certain? You want _him_..."

"Touching me?" Faramir finished for him. He looked down at the surface of the water between them. "If you were not here...if it were not him, it would be someone else. It does not matter to me anymore."

His older brother looked sad and pulled him in tight for a fierce hug. "It should," Boromir told him. "It should."

Faramir felt oddly comfortable in his brother's arms despite the fact they were both naked. When his body inevitably started to respond to the feel of another, however, he tried to step back, but Boromir refused to let go.

Boromir tilted Faramir's chin up and kissed him gently. "We will talk after the horselord leaves. For now, let us fuck him into unconsciousness so he will finally shut up!"

"I heard that," Eomer said. "Sounds like a plan to me!"

 

For the next five days the three men spent their days in the pool, in bed, in the cabin in front of the fire, bent over the table or just up against the wall; Eomer always in the middle.

The day before his father was due to collect him, Eomer finally called a halt to their play. "It will be a long ride back to Edoras if we do not stop now. I will need a night to recover if I want to sit astride my horse comfortably!"

Faramir agreed with a relieved sigh. The horselord had proven insatiable, leaving his backside quite sore as well. Boromir had risen to the challenge, covering the horselord each and every time he had covered Faramir, yet _he_ looked well rested and energetic.

The blond man gave the brunet another of his 'come hither' smiles. "Unless you want to finally get over your fear of being a receiver..."

Boromir scowled at him. "It will never happen, pony boy."

"Shame," Eomer said. "You might find you like it! ...Or is that the problem?"

A scornful grunt was his only reply.

 

The next day Eomer took his leave of the brothers, sitting easy on his horse next to his father's. "If either of you are ever in Edoras you will be welcome at my family's fire. Perhaps we will meet again some day!"

The cabin seemed much quieter and much larger once the horselord had left. Faramir puttered about in the kitchen for a while, making sandwiches and cleaning up the morning's dishes. Finally he took their lunch outside and joined his brother in the pool.

"Thank you," Boromir said.

They ate in silence for a while before Boromir spoke again. "It is not a matter of fear, you know. It is a matter of trust."

Faramir looked at him puzzled, unsure of what his brother was referring.

Boromir's gaze was heavy on him. "You are the only man I would ever trust to give myself to."

He gasped as his brother's words started to make sense. Boromir would... "Really?"

The brunet slid over to him, but did not touch him. "Would you like that? To be able to touch me as you like whenever we are alone?"

Faramir flushed red. "I...Father would never..."

"I am not interested in what he thinks," Boromir growled. "I do not like you being at the mercy of whomever deigns to touch you. Having to go to strangers for what should be freely given to you at home."

"Sex?" Faramir asked, confusion plain on his face.

His brother now laughed. "Since that is how you are used to getting physical contact, yes. I was actually referring to love."

His breath caught in his throat. "You...love me?"

Boromir reached out and brushed the hair back out of his brother's face. "Of course. I would not offer to lay with you if I did not."

Faramir leaned into the touch. "Would it not also work if I..."

"No," his brother said, his voice low. "I do not want to be just another man you have sex with, Faramir. Am I right that you have never taken another?"

He shook his head, rubbing his cheek against the palm of Boromir's hand. The idea of touching his beloved brother...to run his hands over that toned, muscular form...he flushed again, keeping his eyes low.

Boromir lifted Faramir's chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. "Will you have me then?"

Faramir licked his lip and surreptitiously pinched himself under the water; no dream this. "Yes," he breathed out.

With a gentle smile Boromir moved away from him and held out his hands. "Then come and get me, my brother."

He paused only a moment before hurtling himself into his brother's arms with a splash. Seated on the ledge that ran around the inside of the pool, Boromir was able to wrap all his limbs around Faramir and pull him in tight, their equally hard cocks rubbing together.

Faramir basked in the luxury for a long moment, glad of his brother's enthusiasm poking him in the stomach. Cautiously at first, then with rising confidence at his brother's sighs and moans of encouragement, Faramir used his hands to map every beloved inch of his brother's body. By the time he finally touched his brother's cock, Boromir was writhing beneath him, a steady stream of whispered profanity and endearments falling from his lips.

His brother's grip tightened on Faramir's biceps. "I...I am too close! I am going to...Ah!"

Faramir held him as his seed clouded the water. "Good," he whispered back. "Your first time will be easier if you are completely relaxed."

The look Boromir gave him went straight to his groin. "Then now is the perfect time."

He shook his head. "No, now I need to prepare you."

Boromir's smile was pure sex. "I did that while you were making lunch."

Faramir nearly spilled right then. "You...I...but..."

The brunet kissed him. "Take me," he whispered.

Faramir kissed him back and did just that.

The initial breech had to be painful, but Boromir, a seasoned warrior and raised by the same man as Faramir, showed no sign of it other than a brief shudder. Faramir pushed steadily through the ring of guardian muscles until the flared head of his cock was through. After that the rest was relatively easy.

Finally fully seated within his beloved elder brother, Faramir kissed him again. "Hold on tight," he told him. He slid out partially, then back in a couple of times, seeking that same spot in his brother that made being on the receiving end its own pleasure.

Boromir gasped and his grip did tighten; Faramir had found it. "What..." his older brother asked.

"It is that spot you kept pegging in Eomer and he in me," Faramir told him.

"Oh...so much better...than I thought it would be," Boromir said.

"It gets better," Faramir assured him. He began rocking his hips and made slow sweet love to his brother.

It did not take long however for his strokes to speed up. Faramir, swept away by the sensations: the feel of Boromir's inner heat surrounding his cock, the feel of his brother's thighs gripping his hips, the feel of his brother's arms around his shoulders and the feel of Boromir's lips mashing against his own; he held his brother tightly and came hard inside him.

With a muffled cry of his own, Boromir came too, coating their bellies with his seed.

 

They lay like that, still entangled, until the air on their exposed flesh sent them sliding back under the water. No pink stained the milky cloud as Faramir pulled from his brother's body. He sighed in relief.

Boromir smiled and kissed him. "You could never hurt me, my brother." He kissed him again. "And I am glad we have another three weeks alone up here."

"But what of after? When we return to Minas Tirith?" Faramir asked him.

"That is where Father's neglect of you will work in our favor," Boromir said with a smirk.

"And...if he finds out we are lovers?"

His brother snorted. "Then he will assume I am on top, yell at me for not having better taste and tell me to be more circumspect!" He kissed Faramir again, cutting off his protests. "Enough of him! Let us instead discuss where you will take me next. I vote for on my knees in front of the fire."

Faramir grinned at him; how could he resist? "I love you."

Boromir smiled back. "I love you too, little brother," he returned softly.


End file.
